1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to techniques for a mobile terminal. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to techniques for a programmable button on a bezel of the mobile terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be constructed to perform various functions. Examples of various functions include establishing data/voice communication, capturing a photo or a motion picture by using a camera, storing a voice signal, reproducing a music file by using a speaker system, displaying an image or video, and so on.
Some mobile terminals may further include a function of playing games and some mobile terminals may be embodied as multimedia devices. Furthermore, mobile terminals that have recently been developed are capable of receiving a broadcast or multicast signal to allow a user to view video or a television program.
As the number of functions and capabilities of mobile terminals increases, there is an increasing desire to increase the size of a display screen of the mobile terminals. However, the increase of the size of the display screen is limited by the need for user input. For example, mobile terminals may use a key pad to enable user input. In order to address the need for increased screen sizes while retaining the ability for user input, touch screens have been employed in mobile terminals.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present invention.